Talk:Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter)/@comment-82.137.14.42-20160201042214/@comment-27150130-20160217233050
There are no lines in GoA that stated Excalibur will have Anti-Type attribute whatsoever. There also no specific words stating that it is a weapon to fight against the Types. People saw the words "fighting external threats" and instantly assume the Types, which is wrong. If you read Angel Notes you will know that the Types don't fight each other or even want to invade other planets, they only came to fullfill Gaia's request and for that they are not a threat to the world itself, rather they are a threat to humanity, to civilization. So, as long as the world itself see the Types as allies, Excalibur won't gain the boost whatsoever. Then you have Type-Moon who got welcomed to Earth for ages and Archetype-Earth, both are not alien invaders by any means therefore saying Excalibur having Anti-Type attribute is wrong. "Anti-Alien Invaders" is a more suitable classification. If you happen to find that specific line saying "Excalibur become anti-TYPE when facing the Types", please show the source, because I never saw such things when I read the book both in Japanese and English fan translation. I found that it's just uninformed fans's assumptions. A lot of things in nasuverse are overhyped (read the Iskandar vs Gil in F/Z novel and you'll see the Ea wank). Proto Gil's Enki is boasted being capable to destroy the world yet it only covers the city. Ea always able to go full power right off the bat and this is not limit to his vessel, just that he have no worthy enemy to use against (first time Gil goes full power is in F/HA iirc). In CCC ppl forgot that the effect of Ea is similar to Saver's AA (dat 5 billions dmg tho) or Shiki's Mukushiki KnK (instant kill hype), simply to show that it is an attack too strong for the enemies in the Moon Cell to tank however the actual output is nowhere near, say, Solomon's AAS power in FGO since the aoe is wayyyyy too small. The Types have no concept of damage or death, they are not even in the Root's record thus cannot be killed by something like Shiki's mystic eyes. Now I'm not saying Ea or Excalibur can't defeat them in combat (Type-Moon got beaten by Zelretch's infinite prana burst duh), they might have enough dmg to destroy the Type's body like the ppl in Angel Notes did given enough boosts, but there is no way you can kill them off for good since even a headshot from Black Barrel - the weapon that employ death concept on even Gods only KO V/V for like... 5 years before she come back. You can destroy them and slow down their plan for sure, but because they are immune to Earth rules you can never actually kill them, unfortunately. Edit: Forgot to mention that 9 tails Tamamo is Solomon's level, as stated in her new 2nd interlude, just for reference. Amaterasu on the other hand, is very capable of beating a Type in combat, the question is how long the fights will last which should not be discussed here.